My Ideas
by Kamiyo
Summary: I don't think that I need to write real summary with title like that. Updated 1st part, and added new 2nd.
1. High School DxD crossover ideas

Some of these ideas are one step from being written, and some of them are completely vague. So I wouldn't bother with reviews of "why this is so small?" category. **Any idea is good for adoption** (like a half-challenge), because I don't have a time to write them all (don't know if I would be able to write even one of them, to tell you the truth). But if you want to do it, please say about that, so I would be able to read the result.

 **UPDATE:** Had chosen to add all of my HSDxD crossover ideas here.

 **1)Unnamed High School DxD / Dragons Rioting crossover**

 _Summary of idea:_

Rintaro health problems stems from Sacred Gear malfunction. One of the girls at Nangokuren(most likely "Black Crow" Erin) happens to be Devil (Mid-Class one, either Queen, or Bishop in case of Erin) and Rintaro uses summoning contract with a wish to receive help with it. At the result he is resurrected as a Devil (either as a payment, or because it was needed to remove problem). Rintaro-centric. No mention of Rias' Peerage (at least early), because most of the HSDD canon happened several years before.

 _More in-depth description:_

Rintaro recieves (mysteriously, of course) summoning circle right after first day (probably right after first encounter with 2 of the Dragons) and his knowledgeble-but-perverted-sidekick roommates (am I only one, who thinks of them as of deformed Motohama and Matsuda from HSDD?) explain to him rumor of that circle being real miracle-worker, which had not really any info about that, but the fact that they are real and helps with ANY request (there is the fact, that everyone used summoning circle was sworn to secrecy, and most of unreasonable wish-givers had been memory-modified, that works for that rumor mill still being just rumors and not a complete exposion of supernatural world).

After the first night in dormitory and happenings of the next morning, where his self-proclaimed student managed to find a way inside, Rintaro became desperate and tried that contract. Firstly, when Erin walks out after summoning, Rintaro starts panicking. But later girl manages to pry his problem from him and performs as usual (with using that weird app for cost of his wish). There she founds that the cost of his wish is joining of the same Peerage as she is in, summons her King (this one can be any character, maybe even OC). Both devils perform some research for the reason of "illness" and for the ways of its removal, where they found out that Rintaro is hanyou (preferably on the side of his mother, because she is an unknown character for now) that has SG inside of him, but his supernatural half clashes badly with his Sacred Gear. And the reason of his illness is that both parts were trying to activate at the similar time and it just happened to be that he was sexually excited first time it happened, thus the phenomen tied itself to that state of his body/mind.

They find out that Rintaro needs 3rd type of energy to work as mediator but he is not mature enough for his human energy work that way, thus his Reincarnation to the Devils helping him (where Devil energy will work as mediator).

After Reincarnation, the canon part of Dragons Rioting comes the same with the only difference that Rintaro does his funny stunts not out of necessity, but out of habit, and stops himself right afterwards.

P.S. The whole "hanyou having problems with his SG" part is not so far-fetched, after all there is at least one character from HSDD canon, who goes under that criteria (even if Gasper had troubles with control of his power and SG, but not with health)

 ** _Possible SG/youkai heritage conflict is:_**

 **Fire/Water(Ice)**

Mermaid/Undine/Mizuchi/Yukionna (well any water/ice elemental or demi-elemental-like supernatural species) heritage with fire SG. Possible SGs (taken from wiki as either non-fictional but mythological/folklore things or fictional but unique things(so there are no simple flame-imbued weapons from games) from wherever):

1)Agneyastra, the god of fire Agni possess a weapon that would discharge and emit flames inextinguishable through normal means.

Not the best possibility, 'cause it's a weapon of god, so it shouldn't be SG by HSDD rules.

2)Lúin of Celtchar (also Spear of Fire or Spear of Destiny), a spear forged by the Smith of Falias for Lugh to use in his fight against Balor.

I don't really like this one, because of it's legends: " _whenever the blood of enemies is about to flow from the lance, a cauldron full of venom is required to quench it; otherwise, the lance will blaze up in the fist of the man carrying it, and it will pierce him or the lord of the royal house. Each thrust of this lance will kill a man, even if it does not reach him; if the lance is cast, it will kill nine men_ " and "O _bviously, the weapon needed to be handled with extreme care. According to his death-tale, Celtchar was accidentally killed by his own spear in a way which emphasises its excessive heat. When he had used the Lúin to slay a hound which had been ravaging the country, he placed it upright with the spear-point upwards and so a drop of the hound's blood which trickled down along the spear went through him and killed him_ ". Both pieces taken from wiki depicts really tricky if not bloodthirsty (to the point of slaying of its own weilder) weapon.

3)Kongō, A trident-shaped staff which emits a bright light in the darkness, and grants wisdom and insight. The staff belonged originally to the Japanese mountain god Kōya-no-Myōjin. It is the equivalent of the Sanskrit Vajra, the indestructible lightning-diamond pounder of the king of the gods/rain-god Indra. There the staff represents the three flames of the sacrificial fire, part of the image of the vajra wheel.

Same as the first with added problem of being not mainly Fire-artifact. Heck, Kongous' main attribute is its indestructability.

4)Firebird's plumage, the feathers of a Firebird that glows brightly emitting red, orange, and yellow light, like a bonfire that is just past the turbulent flame. The feathers do not cease glowing if removed, and one feather can light a large room if not concealed. (Slavic mythology)

Also not the best one, cause this one mythic bird is more Warm+Light than Fire-oriented. And there are no any legends depicting it causing fire erupting. Heck one of them even goes with hero stealing that bird and bringing it around tightly bound by simple cloth!

5)Areadbhar (also Areadbhair), belonged to Pisear, king of Persia. Its tip had to be kept immersed in a pot of water to keep it from igniting, a property similar to the Lúin of Celtchar.

6)Amol Saiqa (from Magi) is the Metal Vessel of Alibaba Saluja. It gets its power from Alibaba's Djinn, Amon. It has the ability to generate Heat Magic and absorbs fire. It also has immense cutting power, as it can cut just about anything. Have another form (which can be used as Balance Breaker) in Amon no Hōken, where his attack range is slightly larger than the sword, so if his sword doesn't hit the opponent the heat produced around the sword is able to slice and enhance the range of the attack. Plus couple of Fire-based techs. Amon himself is a fire Djinn and the Djinn of Politeness and Austerity.

7)Fire-based Zanpakuto from Bleach (Ryujin Jakka, Tengumaru, Raika or Tobiume)

Some kind of fire creature (for now i have only Houou aka phoenix, salamander, fire-nymphs a.k.a. lampads and Efreeti as possibilities, but mostly they aren't good enough for this case) with water/ice SG

1)Varunastra, the god of water Varuna possess a weapon that would discharged and release torrential volumes of water. This weapon is commonly mentioned as being used to counter the Agneyastra. Also known for its shapeshifting properties.

Pretty much same complains as with its fire counterpart.

2)Mímisbrunnr, a well associated with the being Mímir, located beneath the world tree Yggdrasil. The water of the well contains much wisdom, and that Odin's eye sacrifice to the well was in exchange for a drink from it. (Norse mythology)

Not the well itself, but some kind of cup changed by its water? Not a possibility before really big change and adjustion.

3)Icingdeath from R. E. Salvatore Dark Elf books series. Scimitar with an Ice enchantment. Also is a frostbrand (as in specifically anti-fire) weapon. The weapon absorbed fire and heat, protecting its wielder against fire. It also had the ability to extinguish magical fire.

One of the best possibilities (if not for the fact, that i don't have good fire creature heritage in mind)

4)Valefor's Metal Vessel (from Magi) is a golden necklace with a red jewel at its center. Valefor is a water Djinn which specializes in Ice Magic and the Djinn of Falsehood and Prestige.

5)Vinea's Metal Vessel (again from Magi) is a golden hair pin. Vinea is a water Djinn and the Djinn of Sorrow and Isolation. Vinea has the ability to control the 2nd type of Magic, Water

6)Sharrar Rasas (and Magi strikes one more time!) is a magic tool used by Umm Madaura's Crew. It uses Water Magic that releases a blast of water shaped like a bullet, which is capable of blasting people several feet away. It can be hidden to look as if it is a sword.

7)Water/Ice-bazed Zanpakuto from Bleach (Hyourinmaru, Sode no Shirayuki or Nejibana. Maybe even Tiburon, oh that idea!)

* * *

 **2)"Let's show them real dragon, Ddraig!" High School DxD / Dragons Rioting crossover**

 _Summary of idea:_

Issei transfers to Nangokuren after Rias' graduating from school. He isn't yet ready to create his own Peerage (haven't received EP set yet, because of some formalities), but already seeks members. And what better members there can be, than beautiful, yet strong babes of famous Nangokuren?! Then he sees weird guy, who not simply shies from girls (that is normal and understandable, if rare), but actively runs from them! What the hell is wrong with that guy?!

Later Issei founds Rintaros' problem and chooses to help him and mentor him in Perverts' Way. Issei-centric.

Rintaros' illness can be either really illness (then Issey asks Asia to heal poor sod), or have the same reason as in the first idea. The healing wouldn't happen before festival.

 ** _A/N_** Yes, I know that this is similar to AI the Originals' story "Let's go, Rito". It actually was a fic, which branched this idea from previous one.

* * *

 **3)"Devils in the kitchen" Highschool DxD/Shokugeki no Soma crossover**

 _Summary of idea:_

What if Nakiri is a devil family? They aren't combat-oriented, like others, but prefer to be best at cooking (their family sin is either Gluttony or strange version of Pride where they are proud not of themselves, but of their cooking). They give the best of Tootsuki alumnis a choice to join their Peerages.

Erina is a half-devil (but she doesn't know because of that nasty thing with her father) and her Gods' Tongue is a Sacred Gear. Hayama is a pure human with SG as well. Out of the known characters (by the point of introduction of Azami), there are only Doujima and Alices' mother Eleonora, who were turned into devils. Doujima is a Rook for director himself, while Eleonora is a Bishop of her husband.

* * *

 **4)Negima/HSDxD crossover**

So, had seen couple of stories with OP MCs being dropped in the world of Devils , usually into Peerage of Satans (so far had seen Ichigo as Pawn for Lucifer, Naruto as Queen for Belzebub and Shirou as Queen for Leviathan) and here i ignore all reincarnation and AU fics, otherwise number of those fics would have been bigger. Then had chosen to check out one of my favorite fandoms, and was horrified to find almost nothing with it (well, there ARE some fics with this crossover, but all of them either frozen or completely abandoned. plus out of them all, the only promising was with Chisame as MC). So here i go.

 _Summary of idea:_

At the end of their fight, Lifemaker had banished Negi out of the Magicus Mundus. Normally, that woukd mean that either Negi would have dropped out of portal onto the Earth, or would have been left into the space on the Mars (which considering Negi's power and state at that point of time, wouldn't have been deadly for him). But with magical dimension being unstable, Negi had found himself on the other Earth (uncnowingly, at that) so he had been left stranded on familiar, yet different world.

 ** _A/N_** There, probably, should be a couple of chapters about Negi trying to find anything he knows (like Mahora Academy), then understanding that it is a different world (he IS a genius, so he should understand it, even if he would be in denial for some time, what with there being possibility of illusionary world). After that there should be some kind of encounter with devils, in result of which he will become a Queen (Negi is a mage, who is extremely fast and capable in close combat. Plus he is durable albeit in unusual way, so using something else is stupid) of one of Satans? preferably Leviathan (the reason is threefold: 1-out of the 3 Satans with unknown Queens, she is the most proactive one; 2-she is a girl, and Negi is Negi ^_^; 3-Falbium most likely wouldn't choose him, and Ajuka+Negi combo is too science-oriented for my tastes). Storyline would start long before HSDxD canon. Probably 10-12 years earlier, that way we can see a mature Negi by the canon time. He can also become a teacher at Kuoh.

 **A.N.: Had chosen to add some more possibilities for Sacred Gears in first idea here by going to couple of other sources.**


	2. Fate crossover ideas

**A.N.: _One of my friends, when learned about this venture of mine had advised to me to add my musings for ideas, which were tiny and weren't more than couple sentences (like #4 lower here), so that i will both increase word count, illustrate the way i came to this idea and how i intend it to make better (or more whole). Of course it would be temporary (till the time, when it will evolve), but as he had said, summary of couple of sentences is not enough to understand, and even simple musings can be better than couple of words, without any "meat" upon them._**

 ** _So, yeah. In case you haven't understood it yet: I will try to do it with this part for a start._** _ **And this would be a page dedicated for Fate-fics.**_

 **1)** **"Sharpened blade" Fate/Stay Night fic.**

 ** _I have a challenge for this story here www fanfiction net/topic/148342/105909094/1/Request-Give-Challenges-Post-Plot-Bunny-Crossover-and-Specific-Detailed-Plot-Challenges-HERE_**

 _Summary of idea:_

Kiritsugu made a smart move and checked the results of his diversion upon ley-lines. Thus he found, that Grail War will be happening again, even maybe earlier than usual. So he trains Shiro, and explains him what and why he needs to do. They both choose that if destroying Grail haven't worked, then maybe they need to change their approach?

 _More in-depth description:_

Being Magus Killer means many things. But none of them contained stupidity. So after witnessing some impossible events in the Grail War, Kiritsugu had thought prudent to find if his destruction of ley-lines in the city gained him the needed result or not. After finding that not only ley-lines merely shifted from their original place, but Grail being reformed and faster than usual as well,

Later, Shiro allies himself with Rin, and with tacit approval from Kiritsugu explains to her their findings about Grail being corrupted. Rin decided to help them in destroying/purifying Grail on premise that she is a descendant of one of the creators of that rite and as the Second Owner of Fuyuki and thus feels it is her duty.

Long story short, in the next years they train heavily, plus Shirou is going around the country in search of catalysts (with a ton of funny and not-so-funny situations happening). Probably, he ventures in the other countries as well, but mostly goes around Japan, because he knows its heroes best. (If someone don't understand why Shirou runs around the Japan, if not around world, in search of catalysts, and not someone more qualified - I would answer with only 2 words: Structural Analysis). Also, it should be pointed, that Shirou CAN have more skills than even his canon-after-UBW self, so having him using some kind of ritual magecraft to find real relics of heroes through real info (gained through SA) on them or through info on who had handled or created fakes (in case of said relics being fakes, that is) is pretty possible.

Also, Shirou SHOULD summon different Servant, at least because he knows about Avalon inside of himself (and can either temporarily remove it, or block its influence as catalyst) and wants a different HS than King Arthur. My own preference would be on Abe no Seimei (but not one mentioned in Nasuverse lore, because that one have "black soul") as Caster (he is a Japanese legend, so on the land of Japan he would be more powerful; he is known for his purification and exorcism abilities, so he would be able to cleanse either Grail itself, or at least lands in Fuyuki corrupted by it and Sakura from Crest Worms).

So, with all preparations, GW runs faster and smoother, than in canon. And characters soon find themselves victorious. So, to prolong story, we drop Zelretch in. Being the bored troll he is, vampire drops Shirou in another world (maybe alone, but maybe with some company).

 ** _Some Mystic Codes adaptations:_**

1)Diffusal Blade (DotA game/map series) - i think everyone who ever played DotA knows what this blade does, but i have an idea how to make it through Nasuverse Magecraft. It will be blade, which will be forcefully sucking enemy Prana (or maybe Od) through nerves (there is "feedback" passive effect in motion, with both reducing magic pool of enemy, and dealing additional damage to him: it was canon info, that making makeshift Circuits from nerves can damage body heavily) to some kind of Gem-spell (and this is where help from Tohsaka is needed), which can be made as cartridge-like so that blade can be reused and that the actual spell effects can be different (i don't think that active effect of "purge" can be made completely, after all even one of the closest to being ultimate anti-magical Phantasm Gae Dearg couldn't remove everything, it was only destroying mana and while Rule Breaker had been able to destroy any enhancement, we don't know it's effectiveness - it probably wouldn't be able to remove unstructured buffs, like Reinforcement, which as far as i remember canon explanatiom was a case of filling cracks and holes with mana, so it wasn't a spell)

2)Namarra (Forgotten Realms) - puts an enemy to sleep

 ** _Some Kaleido-Traced Noble Phantasms:_**

1)Faervian (Forgotten Realms) forgottenrealms wikia com/wiki/Faervian

2)Charon's Claw (Forgotten Realms) forgottenrealms wikia com/wiki/Charon%27s_Claw_(sword)

3)Tagarath (Forgotten Realms) forgottenrealms wikia com/wiki/Taragarth

4)Zero R (O-Parts Hunter manga post time-skip). It is a shuriken-like weapon, which targets only evil (or rather people filled with hate in canon, but simple evil/good is easier to use IMHO). Thus good people see it as tiny shuriken, but bad ones as gigantic thrown monstruosity. I think that Shirou would really like this weapon.

* * *

 **2)Fate/Stay Night / DC Comics (Justice League) crossover**

 _Summary:_

Zelretch had thrown Shirou in another world. Again -_- (or not again, if this is used as a sort-of-a-sequel for previous story)

"There is a team of Heroes? And it's called Justice League?! Maybe my chance to become the Hero of Justice is not destroyed yet."

 _Musings:_

So, I had read somewhere some FSN/DC challenge with the plot revolving around Shirou fighting against both villians and heroes from DC. There was something about misunderstanding, causing Shirou to view heroes as bad guys, which in my opinion is silly notion, because most of the heroes there are as heroic as you can made them (heck, the closest member of JL to being anti-hero princpially does not kill). So I had chosen more realistic twist, about Shirou seeng Justice League at work, or seeing them being mentioned in newspapers and being reinspired by that.

Of course it's a post-fifth-Grail-War Shirou. Maybe even one from my "Sharpened Blade" idea. So he is not powerless, and is somewhat jaded to boot. So reinspiring is really needed for him, because he had abandoned (or partially abandoned) his dream of being hero. But still, i doubt that Shirou would be ever able to become a goody-hero after 5th Grail War (especially considering his own craziness). So it can be made to 2-POV-stiled story, with changing between Shirou POV and 3rd person view, where it would be SHirou meaning and thinking good in his POV, and BAM! side-POV where everyone sees him as anti-hero at best and possible Suicide Squad member (aka bad guy, who does a good deed out of necessity) at worst.

* * *

 **3)Fate/Stay Night / Onepunchman crossover**

 _Summary:_

Same as #2, but with different world.

* * *

 **4)Fate/HSDxD/MtG crossover**

 _Summary:_

Yuuto Kiba (Isaiah) haven't became devil under Gremory. Instead, when he was poisoned, he ignited his Spark and have been transported into Fuyuki town right into Great Fuyuki Fire at the end of the Fourth Grail War. There he had been found, healed via Avalon and later adopted by Magus Killer. Kiba (now dubbed as Emiya Kiba) still lost most of his memories. Yet neither his Swords Birth, nor Plainswalker abilities could be restricted by Gaia, thus, when he had tried to open his Curcuits first time, he summoned couple of swords, igniting Kiritsugus' interest. Because of that interest, Kiritsugu taught Kiba basics without any mistakes.

Haven't thought out how MC can find about his Planeswalker abilities, but it would most likely happen during Grail War.

In Fifth war, Kiba recieved several legendaries (yes, out of servants), several artifact cards (Noble Phantasms, some of them were spell-cards).

After war, Zelretch had tutored Kiba a bit in Planeswalker abilities (being Kaleidoscope user, he knows about Planeswalkers, and learned some basic info about their abilities), and then sent him off to a journey to another Plane. Luckily (or unluckily, considering Kibas' memory loss) new Emiya had returned to his original world. The chaos insues.


End file.
